Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiment relates generally to roof top junction boxes, and more particularly to a waterproof rooftop junction box device designed to directly connect with a flashing member attached to a roof top of a building.
Description of the Related Art
Roof top junction boxes are protective containers for securing wiring systems and cables from water leakages, fire, corrosion, dust, radio frequency interference, voltage overload and chemical hazards. The junction box stores switches, mounting brackets, sockets and wirings in a concealed manner. Further, these junction boxes transfer electric power from one source to other circuits and cables which are in need of power. The junction boxes are used in emergency light systems and in the prevention of short circuits. The junction boxes are adapted to be used with machinery such as machine tools which utilizes electric power and solar power. With the introduction of junction boxes, there has been a transition from an open wiring system to a conduit based wiring system.
The junction boxes are fixed at ceiling joists, wall studs, exterior surfaces, flat roofs, poles, or shingled roof tops, or any on a building's structure. Usually, the junction boxes are made from poly vinyl chloride, steel, metal or thermoplastics. They include large wiring space, suitable cable ports and numerous openings for securing both incoming and outgoing cables. When the junction box is installed on a roof top, the electrical wiring is connected from the junction box to an attic through the roof top. However, conventional junction boxes have considerable drawbacks.
For example, one method describes an outlet box having a detachable supporting bracket and a detachable lath holder. The supporting bracket and the lath holder are made integral with the outlet box, but their removability renders a wider scope of use and permits their attachment to and use in connection with various other types of boxes or receptacles. Even so, this device suffers from significant risk of water permeation through the periphery of the outlet box after installation and is therefore not entirely satisfactory.
Another embodiment describes a junction box assembly having a case member for containing the joined ends of electrical conductors. The case member can be moved arcuately with respect to a base member. The junction box further includes a base member having a mounting plate and a case retainer attached thereto to form a guideway which serves to guide and hold the lip of the case member. But, this junction box is not aesthetically pleasing.
Yet another method describes a modular electrical connector box mounting system particularly adapted for securable, re-positionable, suspension upon a roof-like structure. It is used in conjunction with other suspended equipment, such as air conditioning equipment, which is suspended upon an I-beam and a related truss structure. However, this electrical connector box has bulk structure and hence is very expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a roof top junction box that is economical and reliable. Such a needed device would have simple construction and be aesthetically pleasing. Such a needed device would prevent water leakages inside the junction box. Further, such a needed device would be capable of directly attaching onto a roof top. The present embodiment accomplishes these objectives.